Remember me?
by Yoshie-chan
Summary: Meredith is a resident now, and her first case with the new interns is a three way car crash. Simple enough... until one of the Casualties turns out to be ..... . MerDer of course. rating T to be safe. Hope you enjoy, R&R please! COMPLETE!
1. First Day

**Ok I dunno where this came out of but iI put it up, just incase it was something good.**

**Hope you all like it.**

**Please R&R!**

* * *

Meredith walked into Seattle Grace Hospital the same way she had done for the past three years, but this time things seemed… different.

Christina was standing there with her interns… that was it; they were now Residents. Meredith took a moment to take in her surroundings before walking up to Christina.

"Ok, you and you," she said gesturing to two of the bright faced interns, "you'll be on labs." She was grinning, Meredith knew she'd enjoy bossing the new interns about.

She walked up and tapped Christina on the shoulder, "Having a good day?"

"Oh yeah." She said snidely, smirking as she turned back to the interns.

Callie walked in, "Ok, everybody! Listen up; we've got an emergency rolling in. A three way car crash, no deaths but some serious injuries." She turned to face Christina and Meredith, "Yang, gather your interns in the ER and Grey, take your interns to meet the ambulance when it comes in, got it?"

"Got it."

* * *

At the hospital doors Bailey was waiting patiently for the ambulance and Meredith's crew, "Alright; we got three separate ambulances comin' in so, Grey, split up your team."

Meredith nodded and turned to face the group of five, "George?!"

"Yes?"

"George, go wait in the ER, you already know how this works."

"Ok, boss." He said grinning. He turned and walked back inside, leaving four interns.

"Ok Smith and Daniels, take the first casualty. Reed and Taylor, the second casualty. I'll handle the third. I want you to take the injured straight into the ER, no messin' around!"

The interns nodded and walked forward waiting for the incoming ambulances.

The first one came out, "Mark Brown, 35, severe head trauma, fracture to his right leg and crushed pelvic bone." Smith and Daniel's impressed Meredith by not asking any further questions, after hearing of his injuries they rolled the patient into the ER.

Then came the Next casualty, "Thomas Davis, 56, severe tricep laceration and large puncture wound to his left leg." Taylor went to take a look at the laceration and had to be excused due to a vomiting fit. Meredith didn't hold much hope for her. Bailey took her place and rolled the patient in with Dr. Reed.

* * *

Meredith stood there, alone, waiting for the last casualty. Five minutes had passed and George walked up behind her, "Doctor Grey, I've been sent out to help you bring in the last casualty. I hope that's not a problem."

Meredith smiled and turned to face George, "Hmm… I suppose you'll just have to do."

George nodded and walked over. He wrinkled his nose at the vomit near the far wall, "Patient's?"

"No… interns." Meredith sighed.

The third ambulance rolled up and the doors burst open.

"What have we got?" Meredith questioned looking into the ambulance.

"Derek Shepherd, 39, punctured lung, broken rib and a small skull fracture. Also suspected head trauma and shock."

"Why do you suspect that?" asked George.

The paramedic said something, but Meredith was deaf to him, _'Derek…'_

"Meredith? Meredith!"

Meredith looked at George, "Ok… we need to take him straight into the ER. Let's go!"

* * *

Meredith sat in the waiting room. The second Bailey found out Derek was a casualty she sent Meredith off the case and took over her interns for the day. Meredith protested, but it was futile, a waste of breath, but that didn't matter now. She had walked down to the room in her white coat and scrubs, and just waited.

He was hurt, and she couldn't breathe. She couldn't breathe knowing he was hurt. He had been brought straight into surgery over his collapsed lung, and she had been told he should be fine.

"Grey?" came a voice from the nurses' station.

Meredith looked up, "Yes?"

The nurse smiled, "He just woke up, if you would like to see him. Be warned, he's still a little groggy after the anesthetic."

"Thank you." Meredith replied before walking into the room.

She couldn't help the small sob she let out when she saw him. He was just laying there, his eyes half open in a sleepy stare. He was looking at her.

Meredith walked over and picked up his chart. She let out a sigh of relief. All looked well.

"Excuse me?" came Derek's raspy voice.

Meredith almost dropped the chart, "Oh, I'm sorry, I just."

"It's Ok," he replied, "you're a doctor. It's what you do."

Meredith smiled, "Yeah… I suppose." She walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, "Unfortunately though, I'm not your doctor."

Derek let out a small chuckle, "That must be horrible."

Meredith sighed, "Well… yes and no, I mean this means I get to spend time with you as a visitor instead."

Derek smiled, but there was something about it that seemed… awkward. "Derek... what's wrong?" she asked after a moment.

He sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry… but do I know you from somewhere?"

Meredith eyes went wide, "Y-you… you… you don't remember me?"

He looked up at her awkwardly, "I'm sorry… no."

She just smiled and nodded, "Ok… Ok." She turned on heel and walked out of the room.

She turned to see Richard Webber running up to her, "Meredith!"

And then she broke down.


	2. That Damn Kiss

**Ok new Chapter. I probably won't have another chapter up for a while, because I'm going into hospital (Ironically) **

**Anyway, I wanted a bit of a twist for this chapter, and open up some new posibilities (seeing as how I'm kinda playing this by ear)**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 2!!! Please R&R!!!**

**Disclaimer (I forgot to put it up on the first chapter!); I do not own Grey's anatomy sob**

* * *

"Grey? Meredith, I need you to say something."

Meredith looked around the chief's office, "He… really turned all this down?" she looked over at her chief of surgery, Richard Webber.

Richard nodded, "He told me 'I could do it all again, differently,' I'm hoping he was right." There was a silence as Richard looked out the window, to the hospital around them.

"I hope he wasn't."

Richard snapped his gaze back up to the new Resident, "What?"

Meredith looked over to him, "If you had done anything different… ever, odds are I would probably be dead by now."

He looked at her for a moment, "I don't-"

"Think about it; the situations would have been the same, but your actions would have been different. We'd probably be dead. I would have been blown up or drown, Preston would've died… so much has happened over the last few years where we needed you to make a call. If you hadn't made **those** calls, we could be dead," she paused to look back out the window,

"So no, I hope he was wasn't right."

Richard nodded, "Meredith... Derek-"

"Doesn't remember who I am, thinks he's happily married and is too unstable to tell him otherwise. I get it." With that she got up and calmly walked out of the office.

* * *

"Here she comes!" Izzie hissed. 

"Very subtle, Izzie… it's a good thing you decided to become a surgeon and not a spy," Alex snorted into his coffee.

"Would you two shut up!" Cristina snapped at the two before Meredith had walked up to their table.

There was a long, awkward silence, which Alex just had to break, "So… how are you doing Meredith?"

Meredith looked up from her food and shrugged, "Ok."

"That's good." Replied Alex. He knew she was lying, but he didn't have the guts to say it.

"Oh for heaven's- Meredith, look at me."

Meredith looked up at Cristina, "Your boyfriend is hurt, thinks his wife never cheated on him **and** doesn't even remember you exist; I know your not Ok!"

There was another pause before Meredith replied, "Christina, Derek is going to be alright. That's all that matters to me at the moment. So I am fine," she stood up from the table, "I've got patients and interns to see to."

She walked away. Cristina just sat there, "Alex, if you say **anything** I swear you'll wake up tomorrow in Tai-Wan."

Alex shrugged and finished his coffee, "Nah, I don't think I'll waste my breath. I mean with the way your going…."

"Shut up!"

* * *

"It's fine, just go back to your patient and tell him he needs to sign the release form for his surgery." 

Dr. Smith flashed a smile and ran back down to his patient. Meredith let out a long sigh, "These interns are going to be the death of me."

She heard a laugh coming from the room behind her. She turned around and saw Derek lying in his bed, "Hi… Dr. Grey, right?"

"Hi… yeah," She walked into the room, "You've been moved?"

"Yeah, I wanted a room with a view," He replied pointing out the window to the busy street below, "Beautiful isn't it?"

Despite herself, Meredith laughed. Derek smirked, then frowned, "Have we met somewhere before?"

Meredith didn't look up; she walked over and picked up his chart, "Why would you ask something like that?"

"Because you asked me if I remembered you. If I should remember you, then shouldn't that mean I knew you from somewhere."

Meredith sighed, "I made a mistake. You don't know me."

There was a silence, "You're lying."

It was something in his voice that made her look up despite herself, and when she did her breath caught in her throat.

It was him. She could tell by his eyes, those warm, loving eyes, that he was back, "Derek?"

He nodded, "Meredith."

She dropped the chart and ran beside him, "You know me?"

He smiled his mcDreamy smile, "Of course."

She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she leaned in to kiss him. His response was quick. The kiss was amazing. It was desperate and passionate. Meredith moved her hands up to his hair not separating her lips from his for a second.

Derek was there holding her like he used to. Then he went rigid. Not dead rigid, but shocked rigid. He immediately tensed and Meredith felt herself backing away from him, "Derek?"

"Dr. Grey?!" he looked around guiltily, "I'm married."

"Derek?"

He just looked at her in total shock.

"Dr. Grey?" came a voice from behind her.

She turned to see Mark Sloan standing in the doorway, "I was sent to find you…"

Meredith didn't look up at him once. She marched right out of the room and down the hall.

Mark stood at the door calling her back until she had turned the corner. He was going to go after her until he heard his best friend's voice,

"Mark?"

* * *

She didn't know how long she had been in there for, but she didn't care. Meredith was in the storage closet, crying. 

'_He was there! He was there and then he was gone! He was there… wasn't he?' _She played it over in her head, _'He said my name... he smiled. He told me he was there!'_

The door to the storage room opened and Meredith looked up to see Alex, "Meredith…"

He moved in to sit beside her, "Meredith…"

She gasped and sobbed, "He was there Alex. He came back."

"Who? Derek?" He asked in surprise.

She nodded, "He said my name, and I asked him 'did he know me,' and he said yes."

Alex smiled, "That's great, Meredith. That's-"

"You didn't let me finish," she interrupted.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

She sobbed again and Alex knew it couldn't be good, "I kissed him, Alex."

Alex nodded and put an arm around her. She leaned against his shoulder, "I kissed him and he kissed me back. But when it was over… he wasn't Derek anymore!"

She sobbed into his chest. Alex sat there, rocking her. He couldn't believe how she could go through so much of this bad stuff, "It's Ok… it's fine… everything's… Ok…"

After a while she stopped and looked up, "You know, a couple of years ago, Derek was where you are now… and look where that got him."

"Meredith…"

"Thanks Alex, you're a good friend."

"Meredith?"

She didn't reply. She got up and walked out of the storage room.

* * *

**Well... I hope that was good. **

**Please R&R! Thanks!**


	3. Painful Lies

**Well... my hospital appointment has been postponed til tomorrow so I can write! It's either that or do homework! (I think I chose wisely!)**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own _Grey's Anatomy_**

**R&R please!!**

* * *

Meredith found a quiet room and sat down to go over charts.

"Dr. Grey?"

Meredith looked up to see Mark Sloan again, "Dr. Sloan, is there something I can help you with?"

"Well… you could start by telling me why the hell Derek called me his 'best buddy' earlier. I mean, what the heck did I do?"

Meredith sighed, "Derek… isn't Derek at the moment…" she replied, secretly holding off tears.

Mark cocked his head, "Oh? What do you mean?" he said with a sarcastic tone to his voice.

Meredith snapped her head up to him, "Now is **not **the time to be sarcastic, Dr. Sloan."

"Well… Dr. Grey, I just think that you should have known I would be able to tell if my old friend, who hated me after sleeping with his wife, suddenly calls me his best friend and asks me when I moved here."

Meredith closed the chart and stood up, "He has freakin' amnesia, Mark! Is that what you want to hear?!"

Mark sighed, "No… that wasn't what I wanted to hear. Anything **but** that actually…"

Meredith suddenly felt sorry for him, "Mark…"

"What are you all going to do about it?" he asked. Meredith could see tears forming in his eyes.

"We… can't do anything," she always **hated **telling someone that, "He's too unstable to explain everything to him."

Mark looked around the room, as if for some sort of answer, "But… if he doesn't remember soon… odds are…"

That had been a lump in the back of Meredith's throat for a long time, "He may never remember…"

* * *

Meredith gathered her interns. Just for something to do if nothing else. She asked them for a report on their patients and was pleased to find out all was well… at least with them anyway.

She turned around and bumped into another doctor, spilling files along the ground, "I'm sorry!"

The woman lifted her head, "It was my fault doctor. I should've watched where I was going."

Meredith smiled, "You're new here."

The woman nodded, "Yes, I'm one of the interns. My resident is Dr. Yang."

"Oh yes, I know her." Meredith bent down to help the girl pick up some papers, "Here you are."

"Oh, thanks."

Meredith turned to walk away when she heard the intern call after her, "Your Dr. Grey, aren't you?"

She turned around, "That's right."

The girl immediately walked up to Meredith and began to shake her hand, "I'm Lexie Grey… I'm your sister."

Meredith stood rigid for a moment, "Lexie Grey?"

"Yes."

"Oh… my sister?"

"That's right."

Meredith smiled and walked away. Leaving Lexie standing there with her hand still out, "Ah… bye."

* * *

Meredith practically counted the seconds of peace she had until, "Grey!" **Another **interruption.

"Dr. Bailey, what can I do for you?"

Miranda Bailey walked up to her, "Not for me… for the Chief." She put charts in Meredith's hands.

"But these are…"

"I know. The chief said he'd wait outside the room to explain."

Meredith just stood there. Bailey waved a hand in front of her, "Move!"

Meredith walked off down the corridor.

When she reached the room, Richard was there, just like he said, "Dr. Grey."

"Chief, Dr. Bailey told me I was… **_why_**?"

Richard walked over and closed the door to the patients room, "Because Meredith; I think the more Derek sees of you the better. I have assigned Mark Sloan to Derek as well."

Meredith was about to protest but Richard put up a hand to silence her, "Until Derek either kisses you, or knocks Sloan out, the two you are his doctors."

"But-"

"That's final, Dr.Grey," he moved down to whisper, "I know it's gonna be hard, but I think it's our best chance. So, please Meredith…"

Meredith nodded silently before walking into the room.

Mark was already there, taking notes. He looked up at Meredith supportively as she walked in, "Ah, Dr. Grey. I see you have been assigned to my good friend too."

Meredith said nothing. She stared blankly out the window, and said nothing.

Mark looked over to her, "Ahh… Dr Grey?"

"Is she alright?" Derek asked, slightly scared.

Meredith snapped back, "I'm sorry…" She stopped and looked around. She wanted to run. Hell she could run for miles at this moment, but she wouldn't, she knew that, "I was just…"

"Trying to escape!" Derek finished laughing.

Meredith smiled. He didn't know how right he was. Mark cleared his throat, "Grey, perhaps you could give me the patients…"

"Give it a rest Mark! You know me!"

She said what she had been told to say, "Derek Shepherd, 39, has been treated for a punctured lung, a broken rib and a small skull fracture. We're keeping him here in order to keep an eye on the healing of those wounds."

"Is that all?" Mark questioned.

'_He doesn't remember who I am…'_ "Yes that's all."

"Good. So Derek, any pain? How's your head feeling?"

Meredith stared at Mark wide-eyed. He was treading dangerously.

"No, and my head feels fine."

"That's good." Mark pretended to take that down on his chart. Which wasn't even Derek's real chart. Richard has taken the real chart that had underlined **AMNESIAC, **away from Derek's room incase the curious doctor decided to check it.

"I am curious though…" Derek began, "As to why you two are so quiet. There's not something going on between you two, is there?"

"NO!" they replied simultaneously.

"Alright, alright!" he laughed.

Mark folded down the chart, "So you're feeling fine, that's good!"

Meredith nodded and turned to leave the room. A long held tear fell down her cheek. She was just at the door when, "Hey, Mark. Do you know where Addie is?"

Meredith stood rigid. She could hear Mark looking for words, "Yeah Der, she said the practice is **way** too crowded to come down at the moment, but…" Meredith waited. Mark couldn't think of what to say.

"But she sends her love and says… she's so, very sorry…" she finished, not turning around once before leaving.

* * *

She marched down to the chief's office. Tears rolling down her cheeks. She past the secretary and barged in to the room, "You think this is funny?!"

Richard jumped up from his chair and went over to Meredith, "I'm sorry."

"No!" he snapped, "You do not get to be sorry! You do not get to be sorry, because I want a reason to be mad at someone right now, and I need to get mad!"

"Alright," he said sitting down, "I'm not sorry…" he lied.

"Good! Because I had to just tell the man that I love, that his _ex-wife_ loves and misses him! I mean, do you have _any_ idea how hard that was? I mean-"

"Yes!"

Meredith stopped, "What?"

Richard stood up, "I know what it feels like. I used to do the same thing to your mother, God rest her soul." He walked over to the window, facing away from Meredith, "When she lost her memory… it was like she wasn't there anymore. And I… I used to tell her I loved her. Just to keep her from repeating the pain every single time I visited."

Meredith slowed her breathing. Richard turned to face her, "So, yes. I know what lying feels like…"

Meredith looked down at the floor, "Then… why make me do it?"

Richard let out a long sigh and walked over to her. He placed an arm on her shoulder and she looked up at him, "Because, Meredith; I used to change your diapers. I know you like a daughter. You're like your Mother; strong. Maybe even stronger than she was," he smiled down at her, "I believe in you. I know you're strong enough to do this. Even if you do need to let out some steam at times."

Meredith let out a small laugh. She looked up at her chief of surgery… her fake daddy… "Thank you."

Richard nodded and Meredith left the room.

* * *

She walked down to the nurses' station, to see Cristina, "Hey."

Cristina looked up in fake shock, "Oh, so were talking now?"

Meredith snorted, "You know we're always 'talking'. But I'm _Dark and Twisty _Meredith today, so I don't think you wanna hear about my problems."

Cristina smirked, "You're probably right. Hey, how is Derek doing?"

"Same…"

"That sucks." She replied casually, she suddenly turned to face Meredith, "You know what you should do!"

"What?"

Christina leaned in to whisper, "Boss your interns around."

"Cristina!" Meredith laughed, "Good idea."

"Well that's just too bad, Grey." Came a voice behind her. Bailey walked up to the two of them, "I'm taking your interns for a while Grey. You're supposed to be paying your full attention to Dr. Shepherd."

Cristina's jaw dropped, "But, Dr. Bailey! I really don't think that's fair. I mean… they're like leverage. They keep a smile on my face. You can't just-"

"Relax, Yang. I'm only taking Grey's interns."

Cristina stopped. "I-I…I know that Dr. Bailey, but I-I was just… never mind."

Meredith looked back over to Bailey, "So you're taking all my interns?"

"And patients."

Meredith let out a long sigh, "Ok, then here." She picked up a large pile of files from the counter.

"W-what it all this?"

"These, Dr. Bailey, are all my patients files. Now I'm sure I should go check on my patient. Thank you Dr. Bailey." At that Meredith walked off towards Derek's room, leaving Bailey staring at the pile of charts.

Cristina looked over at Bailey's stack of patients, "Ouch! That's a lot."

Bailey looked down at the stack, "You're right Yang. These are _way_ too many for me to do all on my own…" she split the stack in half and almost threw half to Cristina, "Thanks for offering." She said before walking off down the hall.

"Why me? Why not the interns?"


	4. Remember Me

**Ok I'm sorry for not updating in like forever! but I just got out of hospital! (ironically!)**

**Thanks to everyone who read the story up to now!**

**Please R&R to tell me what you think of the ending!**

* * *

On her way to Derek's room Meredith was stopped by the familiar sound of panicking staff in one of the near by rooms. She ran in to find a patient coding, and who better to be there but the _other_ Dr. Grey. Lexie had frozen, and the patient wasn't going to hold out.

Meredith took charge and quickly resuscitated him. Meredith turned to Lexie and realized how like her she had been when she started at Seattle Grace. It was obvious she was freaking out, but only to Meredith. Lexie knew how to keep it bottled up.

She slowly walked out of the room, not looking at her older sister once. Meredith almost went after her until she noticed one of her own interns running after Lexie instead.

Meredith stood in the room for a moment. Just trying to stall some time. She looked at the man's charts and checked his I.V. . There was a sudden knock on the door, "Dr. Grey?"

Meredith walked out to find the chief with Mark. She looked from one to the other curiously, "What?"

Richard sighed, "He knows…"

Meredith froze, "What do you mean?"

Mark turned to face her. It was only then that she noticed the black eye he was sporting, "We mean… he _knows_."

* * *

Richard had led them both back to his office, "See… I knew it. I told you both this was going to work out," he looked over to Mark, smiling, "And it couldn't have worked better."

Mark winced as he patted his swollen eye with the ice pack, "What was that you said… about him kissing Grey? I'm not being fussy… but I think that might have worked out better."

Richard let out a long laugh, "I still think this is great!"

Mark attempted a smile, "Yeah." He agreed, wincing again.

Meredith hadn't said anything until that moment, "Can I go see him?"

Richard looked a little worried for a moment but told her it was no problem. Meredith said no more; she slowly got up and walked out of the office.

After a moment Richard got up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you off to?" Mark asked painfully.

Richard sighed, "I've got a bad feeling about this…"

* * *

Meredith understood. She understood full well. He remembers… apparently everything. She wasn't excited… she wasn't getting her hopes up. No, she was just suddenly running in order to get there faster. Not because she was so happy she could burst.

She ran down the halls with a goofy grin plastered on her face. When she reached the room she took a deep breath and casually walked in.

"Derek." She breathed.

He smiled. Meredith couldn't help but feel tears flow freely down her cheeks. She kept her distance for some reason.

Derek looked worried for a moment, "Dr. Grey… are you all right?"

Meredith's world stopped for an instant. The pain was quick… and unbearable. Derek got up from the bed and walked over to her, but she stepped back, "Don't…"

Derek stopped, "Don't what?"

"Do you know who I am?"

Derek smiled affably, "Of course."

Meredith let out a breath, but she wasn't finished, "How?"

Derek looked worried for a moment. As it trying to find the right words, "You're my doctor."

Meredith didn't break down, she didn't freak out. She did what all Grey women did in a crisis. She walked away. She turned on heel, opened the door and walked out.

The Chief and Mark were standing there. They had heard everything, she knew. She walked passed them, then she ran.

She ran further than the last time. She didn't want to be found. She ran out of the hospital, got in her car and drove away.

* * *

By the time she had arrived, she had pulled herself together. She got out of the car and walked across the dock. She stood at the waters edge and looked out at Elliot Bay.

She sat down and began to bottle up all the pain. She knew she could. She had been doing it her whole life. Bottling things up, but then one guy comes along and gives her a reason to let him in, and look where that ended.

She lost track of time, staring out onto the sea. She died here. She died, and then she came back, and for what?

She suddenly felt two warm arms wrap themselves around her waist. She jumped, but they held her carefully, "No Alex…"

But the chest she leaned back against wasn't Alex's. _'Derek…'_

She squirmed, but it only made his grip tighter. She was worried, worried because she still hadn't seen this man's face. What if it wasn't Derek…?

She tried to get up, but because she had been sitting with her feet out over the water, she didn't have any ground to stand on. Then she used a last desperate resort, "Let me go!"

And he did. She turned around to be face to face with the man of her dreams. The man she had fought for, cried for… lived for.

"Meredith…"

Meredith looked into his eyes. They were warm and loving, but she knew they were deceiving. She stood rigid, shaking her head slowly, "What do you want from me?"

"Meredith…" he took a step forward, but she stepped back.

Meredith glared at him, "**What**?!"

"Your name… Meredith."

Meredith looked down at the ground, "It's not enough…"

Derek didn't say anything. "My name is not enough!"

Derek didn't reply. He moved over and quickly took Meredith in his arms. A small sob escaped her before he crashed his lips down on top of hers. Meredith felt the desperation in his kiss and she collapsed into his arms. He supported her without breaking the kiss once.

When they eventually stopped Meredith looked up into his eyes, they were still loving… still his, "I died here…"

His eyes moved from her to the water, "I know."

Meredith smiled, "But I came back…"

Derek looked down at her, "I know."

He held her close and Meredith felt… relieved. For the first time in her life she actually felt like everything was right. She suddenly pulled away trying to hold a serious tone to her voice, "Who am I?"

Derek smiled and let out a deep sigh, "You… are the love of my life."

Meredith leaned into him again, "Just checking."

They stood there for an eternity in pleasant silence. "Meredith?" Derek whispered into her hair.

"Yes?"

"Don't _ever _stand this close to Elliot Bay again…"

Meredith looked up to him once more, "You're hovering, again." She pointed out childishly.

He laughed and pulled her closer, "I know… I remember."

Meredith took the whole thing in. The sunset, the bay, Derek…just so she could look back in a few years and say ' it all worked out.'

"Don't ever forget."

* * *

**I hope you liked my ending!**

**Please R&R!!!**

**Aisybaby xxx**


End file.
